epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/Epic Rap Battles: Pokemon vs History. Lopunny vs Jessica Rabbit
For one night only, you get a double helping of playboy bunnies! and some not very playboy bunnies. In one corner, weight something something cartoon-y tons, it's Jessica Rabbit (Rabbit is a surname)! and in the other corner, weighting in some random number, it's Lopunny! No mega evolution required. At all. Lel. Anyway, this is going to be a battle for the men! and I mean that figuratively, I'm not sexist. Let's go! Locations Lopunny: Middle of a forest. Jessica Rabbit: Stage ???: Easter Hole ???: A tunnel. Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES: POKEMON VERSUS HISTORY VERSUS BEGIN! The Battle Lopunny: I got a 50% chance to be male, but always seen as a chick Who framed Roger Rabbit? I’ll solve that mystery with a Jump Kick You’re seductive, destructive, while I fight for Justice Returning my affections while Eddie gets disgusted You’re made of Ink and Paint, day after day, growing feint You hit Roger with a pan? I’d say that was Fate I’ll call the Toon Patrol, and have you face your Judge Doom I’d make another joke, but it would be #ToonSoon. Jessica Rabbit: Watch yourself, Jessica is Arriving in Style I’m having Tummy Trouble, but I still win by a mile You’re a useless normal type until you Mega Evolve Your disses don’t hurt me, they’re like Noodles: Roamin’ off. I’ll tell my honey bunny how you disrespected his love I’ll drain punch you, and save my own L.A. Club Every man gets distracted every time my hips sway You know I’m not bad, I’m just drawn that way. Alright, The man in the moon told me there was a problem here Two girl rabbits rapping it out? This isn’t news to my ears Here’s the pitch, I’m getting Sand in my eyes I got the most Team Charm, call me an Explorer of the Sky. Anyway, Look here, Lopunny, you’re rhymes aren’t funny There as bad as bribing Wigglytuff with an Apple instead of money You can’t high jump kick, you don’t have the defense In fact, I think Jessica’s Gun is more intense Speaking of Jessica Rabbit, what are you even doing? You’re not a Rabbit, and all I hear is the crap you’re spewing! Who Framed Roger Rabbit? I’d take a gander and say you I’m way more of a Rabbit… Jack Frost: Says the Easter Kangaroo. Alright nerds, I’m here to pick up this match I’m a ground-type tank, here to withstand your attacks This is the Summer of Discovery! It’s not even close to Easter This Kangaroo can’t rhyme even if he was a REAL mythical creature! Lopunny, Baby, you’re still wasting your time You’re immune to ghost, but not immune to stupid rhymes? You’re a failure to your team, Special Episode my ass You couldn’t win a trainer battle even if you were fighting in grass! Jessica, I could mess with ya, my ears lift boulders Bulldoze ya so hard, it’ll end your singing career! You’re all terrible, unbearable, and frankly, a disgrace I’m done with this battle, I hope you all get replaced. Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE? EPIC ~hopping sound~ RAP ~hopping sound~ BATTLES ~hopping sound~ POKEMON VS HISTORY Suggestion poll Who Won? Lopunny Jessica Rabbit E. Aster Bunnymund Diggersby Hint for next battle Category:Blog posts